The Other Woman
by AdamLL
Summary: Love is crazy enough as it is, but what happens when the person you love is married and has a baby on the way? Decisions are made, relationships are tested. New romances form but old flames never go out. Follow Tana, Ephraim, Cormag, L'Arachel and others in a war for love and power. Anything goes ;)
1. Confessions

Tana slipped away from the party unnoticed to walk along the beach. A night like this was perfect to get her mind off of him. The salty ocean air blew through her hair and caressed her cheek. A tear slowly fell down her cheek, but was stopped by a swipe from her hand.

_Get a grip Tana. You can't let this situation get the best of you. It's so easy to fall in love. They never say how hard it is to fall out of it._

The sound of a door closing snapped Tana out of her thoughts.

"Tana! I thought I would find you out here. What are you doing all by yourself?"

Tana quickly wiped her eyes and hoped the darkness would mask her distressed face. She wanted to sound as normal as possible. It would be hard to, but she didn't want him to see her like this.

"Hey Ephraim. I just wanted some air. You know how I hate parties."

As the words flowed out of her mouth she knew he wouldn't believe them. If she couldn't convince herself, how could she convince the man who had broken her heart?

Ephraim looked confused. "Uh I'm pretty sure you love parties and you are the most outgoing girl, excuse me, person I know."

Tana gave him a playful punch in the shoulder. She hoped it would convince him that she was all right by being her usual self. It only made her wish she hadn't touched him. Every touch was a reminder of what she couldn't have. Ephraim belonged to someone else.

"You know what I meant."

Ephraim shook his head. "Not really. In fact, you haven't been yourself since L'Arachel gave everyone the news. I would have thought my close friend would be happy for us."

Tana turned away. The tears would flow if she looked at his face any longer. "Please don't call me that! I can't bear it!"

Ephraim reached for her. "Please Tana, I need to understand what's bothering you."

"Would you consider me a close friend if I told you I loved you and that I hate her for taking you and breaking my heart? Better yet I hate the fact that now that you are expecting a child it further cements your love for each other? I am a despicable person for hating her, but all I have is love for you. It kills me that I'm not her."

Ephraim could do nothing but stare at her.

Tana broke down again. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean that! Please forgive me!"

Ephraim started toward the house.

Tana ran after him. "Please come back! I need you as a friend!" She grabbed his arm.

Ephraim threw her arm off. "How dare you do this to me now!"

Tana was taken aback by Ephraim's reaction. "I wish I could get rid of these feelings! I would give anything to forget you! You have to understand!"

Ephraim was now fighting back tears. "I do understand! I wish you would have told me how you really felt before now! I wouldn't have paraded all of this in front of you. I am truly sorry that I don't love you, but it would have spared you a lot of pain had I known the truth. I care deeply for you and you should know that."

"This is exactly why I didn't tell you! You are going to shut me out of your life now. Please spare me, because I will be strong. I can't bear to lose you and so I will be strong."

"I don't know how I can have you in my life if every time I look into your eyes I will see all the pain I'm causing you."

The sound of a door opening interrupted them.

L'Arachel was standing in the doorway. "Is everything all right out here? We all heard shouting."

Ephraim looked at Tana.

Tana said goodbye with her eyes.

"Yeah everything is good. I was just talking with Tana."

L'Arachel smiled. "Well get back in here! All eyes need to be on us."

Ephraim looked back at Tana and held out his hand. "Not without you."

Tana put her hand into Ephraim's and felt a peace come over her. Maybe she could get over him, but something in his touch told her otherwise.


	2. Lust

Lust

It wasn't love that connected Ephraim to Tana. It was lust.

L'Arachel was pregnant and her vain and outgoing personality was weighing on his nerves. He needed something more, something dangerous. Sure he had been in plenty of life or death situations and it strangely thrilled him, but since the war was over and the continent was at peace life had become boring. He in no way wanted war, but wanted some sort of chaos.

When it happened he truly felt alive. Sitting in the dark next to L'Arachel all he could think of was that day in the marketplace. He even felt a stirring in his groin thinking about it.

It was blazing hot and L'Arachel was getting overheated.

"I can't take this heat anymore! Someone please escort me back to Frelia castle before my beautiful porcelain skin is damaged."

Eirika volunteered to do it. "Ephraim and Tana can get the rest of the supplies you need. I'm going to take you back."

L'Arachel put her hand to her forehead dramatically. "Are you sure? I wouldn't want to ruin your day."

Eirika smiled. "It is quite all right L'Arachel."

Ephraim wiped the sweat from her cheek. "What else were you looking for?"

"Oh, just some spices and herbs to take back to Rausten."

Tana cut in. "I know exactly where those are. I can get them really fast."

"That would be wonderful." L'Arachel beamed.

Eirika went off with L'Arachel and Ephraim and Tana began to walk toward the store.

Tana was wearing a tight red shirt that showed her cleavage. She was never scared to show skin. Her low cut sheer skirt revealed red cloth shorts underneath. It teased Ephraim as he walked behind. Tana turned and caught him looking.

Ephraim looked away quickly but had been seen. Tana grabbed his hand and pulled him into an alleyway behind some stands. It was dark and the sounds of the market were in the background.

She whispered into his ear.

"I know what you want and I can give it to you without strings attached."

Ephraim started to say something, but Tana put her hand to his lips.

"You don't have to say anything." She slowly put her hands on his waist and started to loosen his belt.

Ephraim quickly took control of the situation and turned her around and lifted her skirt. The only thing that kept this from being a sin was that red piece of cloth. Once it was out of the way there was no turning back.

Her moans and whimpers were haunting him tonight. Visions of him thrusting his passion into her flashed in his mind. The danger of being caught pulsed in his veins. He had to see her again.


	3. Passion

Passion

It took a while for Ephraim's eyes to adjust as he walked through the darkened halls. Only the light from the moon led the way. On the way to Tana's room he noticed someone in the courtyard outside.

Ephraim quietly looked out and saw it was Tana. He crept up quietly behind her. He put his hand over her mouth and turned her around.

She hugged him. "I can't stop thinking about the other day. You don't have much longer here before you leave."

Ephraim smirked. "So what did you have in mind?"

Tana pushed Ephraim back onto the fountain behind him. She cradled his lap and passionately kissed him. This was something they didn't do at the market. Passion tingled through their bodies as they hungered for more. With each kiss the need to become one became stronger.

Ephraim took his shirt off to show his hard body. His figure was that of a soldier who had fought many battles and trained to keep physical perfection. Tana ran her hands across his chest. Ephraim's breath became labored.

"I want you now." He breathed.

Tana unbuttoned her night shirt to reveal her bosom. For the first time in her life she felt shy.

"You are so beautiful."

They kissed again until she was ready. In the market it was lust, but a different feeling had overcome them both. Ephraim really did feel love for her as they made love. Pleasure coursed through Tana's body with every thrust. She held onto Ephraim's strong shoulders as she finished. Tana quivered and fell onto Ephraim's chest. He wrapped his arms around her and they felt like it was meant to me.

"I've never felt so comfortable Tana. I don't want to leave this moment."

Tana leaned up and Ephraim saw a shadow in one of the windows.

"Curse it all."

Tana looked behind her quickly. "What?"

"I saw someone."

Tana got off and grabbed her clothes. "Do you think they saw us?"

Ephraim put his pants on. "I'm sure of it."

"Maybe they didn't see it was me? My hair is pretty long, it could have covered your face."

Ephraim kissed Tana again. "Right now, I don't care if they did. I have made a terrible mistake and I want to fix it. Promise me you will wait and stay behind me no matter how hard this gets."

Tana kissed back. "You know I will."

Ephraim buttoned his shirt and walked into the castle leaving Tana alone.

She quickly got dressed and headed to her room. She couldn't stop smiling.

"How could something so right, be so wrong?"

When she opened the door she found Eirika sitting on her bed.

"I know what you've done."


	4. The Choice

The Choice

Eirika slapped Tana's face before she could explain herself.

"Eirika wait! You don't understand!" Tana chased Eirika out of her room.

Tana grabbed Eirika and whipped around to face her.

"I understand perfectly Tana. I know a whore when I see one. You have tainted yourself and Ephraim's marriage. You disgust me!"

Tana could feel tears welling. "You don't mean that, Eirika." The sadness in her voice choked her words.

Eirika already regretted her harsh words, but she was so angry at what happened.

"I have no choice but to tell everyone unless you do it right now."

Tana panicked. "You can't be serious."

Eirika screamed her loudest.

Tana closed her mouth with her hand. "Please give me time! As your friend, please just give me time."

Syrene and Gilliam came out of their room. Vanessa and Forde also joined the crowd. Innes, L'Arachel, and Ephraim showed up.

"What's going on Eirika?" Ephraim asked worried. He gave Tana a worrying look.

Tana was already tearing up.

Eirika glared at Tana.

Tana shook her head and gave a pleading look.

"Tana has committed one of the most vile sins a young women can make. She has been with a married man."

L'Arachel gave a disgusted gasp.

Innes boiled with anger. "Stay your tongue Eirika! Don't you point such ridiculous accusations at my sister!"

Ephraim sighed. He knew it was over.

Tana nodded her head. "It's true brother. I'm sorry."

Innes slapped her face. "You have shamed this family for the last time sister. Get back to your room. I don't want to see your adulterous face until we have figured out this mess.

Syrene helped Tana back up.

"Pardon me King Innes, but don't you think you are being too hard on her?"

"Know your place Syrene. Sorry Forde, but Vanessa will stay with Tana tonight."

Tana looked at Ephraim expecting him to confess. To stand by her like they had promised. Ephraim said nothing as Vanessa took her away.

After all the embarrassment and abuse, the betrayal of Ephraim hurt the most. What started as a wonderful night became a terrible and lonely one as Tana cried herself to sleep.

Eirika looked at Ephraim with scorn. She hated herself for what she had done, but hated Ephraim more for not proving himself.

The choice had been made. It will surely cause regret.


	5. Scarred

Warning: Sexual content. This is meant to be a racy story. I tried to make it clean, but still provocative.

Scarred

Tana was scarred. That was that. When Ephraim left with L'Arachel for Rausten, all she could do was cry. Nothing about Ephraim was noble, but she couldn't get him out of her mind.

Tana was stripped from her title and made to work as a scullery maid. Innes had no love for his sister and was unwilling to forgive her. Vanessa and Syrene pleaded for him to reconsider but he made up his mind.

Tana spiraled into a deep depression and if everyone else hated her, why not hate herself as well. She began to sleep with everyone and anyone. She was trying to fill the void Ephraim left.

One night she went to the pub and saw a familiar face at the bar. Cormag was sitting there looking pretty sexy with his thick muscled arms. She always found him to be mysterious and attractive.

She walked up to him provocatively and sat next to him.

"Hey there stranger, what are you up to tonight?" She put her hand on his thigh.

He looked at her hand. "You're awfully friendly tonight."

"I've been really friendly here lately." She gave a seductive smile.

Cormag lifted his head. "Oh, is that right?"

"Yeah." She put her hand closer to his crotch. "Wanna see how friendly?"

Cormag grabbed her hand and put it away. "What has gotten into you? This isn't the Tana I know."

Tana laughed. She was drunk. "That Tana is no fun. This new Tana could rock your world."

Cormag put money down for his drinks. "It's time to go. Come on."

"Are we going to my place or your place?"

Cormag picked her up. "I would feel a lot safer if you were with me tonight."

They got back to Cormag's house and he put her on his bed.

She took her top off and Cormag quickly looked away. "This isn't what I meant. You need rest."

Tana grabbed his hand and pressed them on her breasts. "You don't want this?"

Cormag shook his head. "No I don't take advantage of women. Tana you need to evaluate your life. Is this what you want? Do you want to be drunk every night and sleeping with men you don't even know?"

Tana was ashamed and real life came flooding back to her. It was overwhelming. She started to cry.

"I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry."

Cormag was relieved. "It is ok. Just get some rest."

Tana put her straps back up and laid back down. "I don't want to be alone tonight."

Cormag took his shirt off. "I understand." He lay down next to her and cradled her in his arms. Cormag had been around men his whole life. He had never been with a woman. He never knew a mother's love. Tana was giving him something that he needed. Holding her in his arms completed him.

Tana fell asleep fast with Cormag's big strong arms protecting her. She felt a familiar feeling inside of her. Thoughts of Ephraim crept into her mind and a tear fell down her cheek.

Tana woke up alone. The sun was shining through the bedroom window. She walked into the next room and saw the door was cracked open. She quietly walked up to it and looked through the crack.

Cormag was bathing. His back was to her or she would have fainted. His strong tapered back had scars all over them. His backside was gorgeous. He was lathering himself with some sort of soap. She watched as he washed himself. He reached for a cloth and she quickly ran back to the bed.

He came out with pants on and he was drying his face with the cloth.

"Oh you're up?"

Tana stretched her arms out and yawned. "Yeah just woke up."

Her face flushed as thoughts of last night rushed to her head. "I want to apologize about my behavior last night."

"Do you want to talk about anything? I'm a good listener."

The fact was Cormag didn't want her to leave. Holding her in his arms last night made him realize what he was missing all his life. He had avoided women his whole life for fear of the unknown.

They talked about everything. Tana didn't feel ashamed anymore. She had it all off her chest. The next month went by and they had become close. Cormag had his job with the Frelia army and Tana was a maid in the castle. Every night they would come home and eat a meal together and then talk for hours. They always went to bed together but never had sex.

One night Tana brought the subject up.

"What are we doing?"

Cormag was confused. "We are going to bed like we do every night."

"No I mean what is this? What are we doing? Is this going anywhere?"

Cormag was silent for a while and then finally broke the silence. "I'm not sure and honestly I am scared. I've never felt like this before. I don't know how to act in that way. What is wrong with what we are doing now?"

Tana felt guilty for being selfish. "Nothing really, it's just that I want more. I'm attracted to you."

Cormag was uneasy. "I'm not sure if…" Tana's lips interrupted him. She kissed him slowly and gently and he slowly kissed back. They parted and Tana smiled.

"See, not that hard?"

Cormag smiled and kissed back. They kissed passionately until Cormag made his way to her neck. He caressed the nape of her neck and Tana let out little moans telling him she liked it.

She lifted her shirt over her head. Cormag took off his shirt also. She ran her hands along his strong hard chest and felt each scar. When she looked up she saw Ephraim.

She flinched and looked again. It was Cormag not Ephraim. They were both naked now. Cormag was exploring every inch of her body with his tongue. He came back to her face and they kissed like they were exchanging souls. Their love for each other was a beautiful thing. She clutched his back tight as his passion entered her.

His eyes told her it would be all right. He held her tight as they became one and each wave of pleasure brought her to the edge. Her breathing was rapid and his deep chest growls turned her on even more.

"I'm almost there." She whispered in his ear.

They were both at the brink until they could not hold the moment any longer. Both of them moaned in ecstasy as they climaxed. Cormag rolled off of her a sweaty mess. She faced him and kissed him again.

"I think I love you."

Cormag smiled and kissed back. "I know I love you."


	6. Forgive or Forget?

Forgive or Forget?

Tana had started a relationship with Cormag. It was rocky because Cormag was convinced he loved her. Tana didn't take those words lightly. If someone says it, they have to mean it. She wasn't sure Cormag knew what love was yet. She knew he had feelings for her, but love? She was thinking about all of this while scrubbing the floors of the castle. She heard footsteps, but they stopped.

"Tana? Is that you?"

"That voice….." Tana's heart stopped and she felt dizzy. She turned around and her worst fears were coming true.

Ephraim stood in the hall as if he didn't recognize the state Tana was in. He probably wasn't used to seeing Tana in rags.

"Tana, what are you doing in maids clothing?"

The room began to spin. Tana fell back against the floor unconscious.

When she woke up he was there beside her holding her hand. She immediately pulled away from him.

"What are you doing! You don't touch me!"

Ephraim looked around. "Shhh! Calm down. I won't touch you. I want to talk."

Tana did not lower her voice. "Now you want to talk! Where was your voice that night I lost everything! I gave you everything and you repaid me with silence! You lost the right to talk to me ever again! Now get out of my sight!"

Ephraim began to cry. He was visibly upset and he never showed this emotion. His voice cracked as he spoke. "That night was the biggest mistake of my life. I am telling you the truth when I say that I have regretted it every day since."

Tana hated him and hated what she was hearing. She didn't want to feel for him. She was the one who was broken, not him! How dare he take her role in this!

"Silence! I want no words! You should be used to that." She got out of bed and walked around him. He grabbed her hand and pulled.

"Don't do this! Please! Look into your heart. If you honestly don't have one little part of you that still loves me I will leave and never bother you again, but if you do there is still a chance for us."

Tana hesitated. "I don't have any love for your wretched existence."

Ephraim laughed and wiped his eyes. "You hesitated. That is all I needed to know the truth."

Tana ran down the hallway wanting Cormag more than ever. He would protect her from her feelings. She ran full force around the corner and bumped into Innes.

"Brother! I mean….Lord Innes." Tana was looking at the ground.

Innes got down on one knee. "I owe you the biggest apology. I can't expect you to forgive me but I want to make things right again. You are no longer a maid anymore. You will be accepted back into the royal family. Ephraim told me everything."

"I'm sorry but I want nothing to do with you, brother. I miss you sometimes but our relationship ended when you didn't believe me. I'm sorry I just can't live that life anymore."

She started to walk past him when he shouted down the hall.

"He left L'Arachel for you! What kind of man has the strength to do that?"

Tana wiped her eyes again because she hated her weakness. She knew no matter how mad she acted, she couldn't stop from loving Ephraim. Her only chance at happiness with Cormag was shot when he came back. Now she would have to break someone's heart and live with the heartache for the rest of her life.

When Tana got back Cormag was waiting by the door with something behind his back. He had a smile on his face, which was rare, but becoming something she saw more often.

"I'm glad you're home."

Tana was out of it. "Home?" She whispered to herself. What does that even mean?

He held out flowers from the marketplace.

Tana put on a smile but she couldn't feel any worse. "Thanks."

"I've actually planned our whole evening. We are going out to eat and then shopping at the bazaar by the ocean."

Listening to Cormag talk wasn't helping her situation at all. She wanted him to shut up so she could think.

She reached up to him and kissed his lips. He stopped talking and kissed back.

"He is back, Cormag. He left her and he wants me back."

Cormag's mood dropped and he clenched his fist. His jaw looked tight.

"So you came to tell me this why? You can't be seriously doing this right now?"

Tana already began to tear up. "Please don't do this. You don't know how hard this is for me."

Cormag's voice raised. "I don't understand how it could be hard! He abandoned you and you are with me now. We are starting to become normal."

Tana whispered. "I never asked for this to happen."

Cormag became furious. "What do you mean! Are going to take him back? Is that it? You came to rub it in my face? Was I just a temporary tool to get what you wanted?"

"No it wasn't like that! Please don't say those things."

Cormag turned away and punched the wall. "Wasn't…..so it is over? You done being a whore?"

"Stop it! I can't take it! You aren't a mean-spirited person, so stop trying so hard to hurt me. I'm the villain here! I'm the evil one!"

Cormag grabbed a hold of her shoulders. "Listen here! I'm not the one getting hurt. You were nothing to me but a sex object. I knew that if I took you in and made you feel loved you would give in to me and only me. Got that? So what if you leave? I'll find another useless brainless girl to satisfy me."

Cormag released her and slammed the door in her face.

Tana fell to the ground and wailed. His words hurt more than anything. Behind the door Cormag slid to the ground and cried too. He finally let himself be vulnerable and Tana broke his heart. He regretted his words already but his foolish pride didn't want to be broken.

Tana wandered to the nearest bar and decided to drink the pain away. After an hour or so Ephraim walked in and sat beside her.

"Hello, my name is Ephraim. I have made many mistakes in my life but letting go of the girl I loved to keep my pride as a king and a man was the biggest. What's your name?"

Tana shook his outstretched hand. "My name is Tana and I am a foolish whore who forgives prideful men."

"So what is the most fun thing to do around here?" Ephraim asked with a devilish grin.

Tana smiled. "I can think of a few things."

The stars and the moon were the only light as Ephraim and Tana walked along the beach. They were far from people and in a secluded spot. The salty air caressed their skin and the smell filled their noses.

"You hurt me."

Ephraim put his arm around her. "I know."

Tana leaned in. "I don't want to hurt anymore."

"I won't let you. I will protect you."

They began to kiss softly. Ephraim laid Tana on her back against the sand as he kissed her. Every kiss reminded him of that night he lost her. He wasn't going to lose her again.

He removed his shirt and put it behind Tana. Soon they were both naked and ready to love again. Tana's body was just like he remembered it. Her long hair draped behind her head, the perfect proportion of her breasts, her long slender body. He began to caress her bosom and her soft moans of pleasure told him she enjoyed it. He met her face and chuckled again. She smiled back.

"I'm ready." She whispered. He eased himself in slowly and she let out a sharp breath. After that he slowly began to get a rhythm going.

"That feels so good." Tana breathed softly.

Ephraim was quiet, except he would growl and moan softly to let Tana know he was enjoying it. Tana would run her hands along Ephraim's back to hold on. They were both close to nearing the point of no return so he went faster and harder. Ephraim didn't care if this was his last day on earth. He only cared about showing his love for Tana.

"Oh yeah. Hmmm, Tana." Ephraim moaned.

"Don't stop. Oh Ephraim." Tana moaned in ecstasy.

They held each other tight as they climaxed. They continued kissing like this was the last time they would see each other again.

Cormag just walked up and saw them climax. He had been looking for Tana almost all night. The bartender told him what they had said. Tears blurred his vision as he knew that Tana did love Ephraim. What was he going to do with himself now?


	7. Bad Blood

Bad Blood

Tana sat in her tower bed chamber watching the horizon wondering if Ephraim was watching the same sunset. The child growing inside her kicked and she gently rubbed her belly in response.

Her royal crown lay on the bedside drawer. She looked at it with disgust because she never felt comfortable wearing it.

_I'll always be known as the Whore Queen to his people._

Her long blue hair was down out of laziness. She rarely felt like making the effort anymore. Pregnancy left her weak and sick most of the time. Ephraim had gone to Grado like many of the soldiers to help with the damage caused by the great earthquake. It was tragic to think that the war they all fought in was caused because Prince Lyon desired to prevent this very tragedy.

The door opened and Eirika came in with a few washerwomen. One of them triggered sorrow and hurt for Tana. She was obviously a citizen of Grado because she had darker skin with light blonde hair. She reminded Tana of Cormag. That was something she wanted to forget.

"Are you ready for your bath?"

Tana nodded and slowly hopped down from the window sill.

The warm water felt wonderful on her cold tired body. The women were gentle as they scrubbed her skin. It was one of the best things about being royalty. Tana insisted that she do her hair herself this time. One of her great prides used to be her hair.

After her bath she slipped into a cotton robe and lay in bed with Eirika. She would get lonely at night and Eirika would always talk with her.

"Tana?"

"Yes Eirika?"

"Are you scared?"

It was a good question. Tana knew why she asked it. Life was crazy for the two of them and the future was uncertain.

"Very scared. I'm scared that my child won't get to see its father. I'm afraid of what will happen if Ephraim doesn't come back. Who will take the throne, because Renais sure won't accept me? I'm afraid the child will be a girl and L'Arachel's son will take the throne."

Eirika grabbed Tana's hand. "I have the same fears, but I'll do everything I can to protect you if they come true."

Tana was shaking violently. "I have nightmares, Eirika, terrible nightmares. Sometimes I don't know if I'm asleep or awake. They seem so real."

Tana felt like her legs were getting wet all the sudden so she wiped whatever it was with her hand. It came back bloody. The once white sheets were stained red and panic took a hold of Tana.

"Eirika!" She gasped as she pulled the sheets away.

The room spun as she saw the amount of blood already pooling between her legs. She clutched her stomach and prayed aloud. "Please let my child be ok." She heard Eirika's panicked voice screaming for someone to help before she blacked out.


	8. Tragedy Pt 1

L'Arachel lay in bed wide awake like most nights lately. If Ethan's crying didn't keep her up, thoughts of Ephraim did. He had broken her. The confidence and strength she spent her whole life building up crumbled the day he chose to leave her and her unborn son. She spent most of her time wondering what she did wrong. They seemed so in love that she couldn't think of when he became unhappy with her.

On cue Ethan's crying rang throughout the bedchamber. L'Arachel climbed out of bed and went to his cradle. The little prince was flailing around reaching for his mother. She gently picked him up and whispered softly to him.

"Hush now, Ethan. Mother's here."

Ethan rubbed his big blue eyes and whimpered before he finally closed them. L'Arachel stroked his teal hair and rocked him gently in her arms.

"Hopefully you grow big and strong like your father and you inherit my charisma. You will need them when we seize the throne. Rausten is no place for a warrior born prince."

If there was one thing that did help her sleep it was thoughts of sweet revenge. She was scorned and you know what they say about women who are scorned.

* * *

><p>Ephraim's group had stopped to make camp in one of the destroyed towns of Grado. They were going from town to town helping survivors and supplying them with food. He would also volunteer men to help rebuild homes. They were down to three wagons of supplies and food with only 15 men, including himself, to guard it.<p>

Kyle plopped a plate full of food in front of Ephraim. It wasn't like the meals he was used to but it would serve.

"You need to eat sire. I've been watching you and you haven't touched food in almost a week."

Ephraim chuckled. "Oh Kyle. You are a good friend to me. I know it's not fitting for a king to complain but I can't stand being away from Tana with her being pregnant. Anything could happen to her and I want to be there."

Kyle sat down at the table beside him.

"I understand. I'm worried for a different reason. I'm the one that takes care of little Luke. Lute has no idea how to take care of him so I hired a wet nurse. She takes care of him while Lute studies him."

Both of them started laughing. "You two sure have a strange relationship, but that's what makes it so special. I'm happy for you."

Kyle blushed. "Thank you. Hey! I wanted to give you this. You can give it to the little one when he or she arrives."

Ephraim studied the carved animal figurine. "It's a horse. You have a gift for this. I'm truly amazed at the detail. Did you paint it too?"

"Nah that was Forde."

They both sighed. "Sometimes I miss that fool."

A young soldier came into the tent unannounced. "King Ephraim, a woman wishes to see you. She claims her town was attacked by bandits."

This news concerned Ephraim. He was afraid bandits would be a problem with everything the way it was. "See her in."

The woman walked in shaking with fear. She had a slender build with black hair that went just past her shoulders. Her clothes were torn and filthy just like her skin. "Milord, my name is Isla and my town was ravaged by bandits. We need your help. They've taken everyone hostage. I was the only one who escaped. You have to save them."

Ephraim stood with his hand clenched. "We will save your village. You are a very brave woman. I hope we are not too late. Are you able to lead us?"

Isla nodded.

"Kyle, get the men ready. See that Isla is fed right away."

"Thank you for your kindness!"

As Ephraim was putting his armor on he thought about Tana. He was getting a bad feeling about something. His sense with Eirika made him feel uneasy. Something was wrong.

"I should go home after this…I've done my duty to the people. I must be there for my wife."


	9. Tragedy Pt 2

Isla led Ephraim and his soldiers on a path through the woods. She had insisted that they leave as soon as possible. Ephraim felt uneasy about the whole situation but the very reason he left Renais was to help the people of Grado in their time of need.

Isla's mood had changed drastically since they left for her village. The once scared and weak woman that appeared to him seemed strangely calm. He gently nudged his stallion to make pace with her horse.

"Tell me about your village, Isla. Did you leave family behind to escape?"

Right on cue her mood changed as though she had forgotten the part she was playing. Ephraim suspected something was up. Whatever Isla had planned his men could handle. They were his royal guard and simple bandits would be no trouble. Going along with the "trap" would lead to the destruction of a bandit group, so it was a win win situation.

"I lost my husband in the previous war. He was caught in the crossfire between Grado and Renais. After that it was only me and my son, Timmet."

This story didn't seem to be made up so Ephraim did feel a pang of guilt.

"I'm sorry for your loss."

Isla smirked. "It feels like ages ago but the hurt feels fresh sometimes. I hope Timmet is all right. He is a spirited little guy. I could see him trying to fight them. He wants to be like his father."

She looked deep in Ephraim's eyes and he could feel her pain. Maybe he had been wrong about her?

The sun was going down so Ephraim decided to stop the march and make camp. Isla didn't seem happy about that at all.

"Milord, if it pleases you, I think we should continue. If we get there during the night we could catch them unawares."

"How do you suppose we sneak up on them without torches? Unless you can see in the dark we stop to make camp."

His comment seemed to tick her off. She ran off and could not be found the rest of the night.

Ephraim was too worried about Tana to get any sleep. He sat next to his horse looking at the gift Kyle gave him earlier. He imagined his future son or daughter playing with it in the near future. A smile formed as he daydreamed about the happy life he would have with Tana. The first thing he would do when he returned home would be to give Tana the best kiss she ever had.

Ephraim's stallion jumped to his feet and stomped in alarm snapping Ephraim from his daydreams.

"What is it boy?" He asked petting him gently.

Shouts erupted somewhere behind Ephraim that told him something was up. With his brave lance in hand he took off in the direction of the screams. A flaming arrow flew past Ephraim's head as he ran.

"An ambush!"

Two men with axes lunged at him when he passed the first wagon. He easily dodged their attacks and thrust his spear the the first man's abdomen. The second met the same fate but through the neck. Several of his men were laying dead with arrows protruding from their bodies.

"They didn't even have a chance to react. I must get to Kyle!"

He heard more shouts of his men as they were slaughtered. Ephraim couldn't believe this was happening. It wasn't supposed to be like this. They were helping Grado. Why would evil win?

After slaying any man in his path fatigue started to take hold. His arms felt like lead and each thrust was becoming more difficult than the last. Finally he spotted Kyle holding the enemy off with a sword.

If he could reach Kyle they may make it through this.

"Kyle!"

Kyle turned and started for Ephraim but stopped suddenly. It all happened in an instant and Ephraim screamed as the realization came to him.

His closest friend stumbled and fell to his knees. A hand axe was lodged in his back. Blood trickled from his mouth as he mouthed something.

"Noooooo!" Ephraim thought of Kyle's family.

Ephraim fought his way to get to him but he could only watch as the man pulled the axe out from Kyle as he pushed with his foot. The man didn't let Kyle fall though. He caught him by yanking back his hair.

"Watch him as he dies!"

The sound of Kyle's bones breaking and the sight of his lifeless body sent Ephraim into a frenzy.

All the pain and aches went away. Revenge fueled him until he heard Isla.

"Stop!"

The sight of her made visions of Tana flash through before his eyes. Something inside him snapped.

"Tana, is that you? Don't worry I'll protect you and the baby." He walked toward her in a trance. "Take my hand and we'll ride away from all this."

A stab of pain shot up from his stomach. It wasn't Tana staring into his eyes. The vision faded and Isla stood with tears in her eyes. The sullen gray eyes were full of pain.

"Your son? He died during the war didn't he? It all makes sense now."

She cried out as she pulled the knife from Ephraim's body and he fell forward.

"What have I done!?" She cradled his dying body.

Ephraim felt his body growing cold as his life's blood flowed from the wound.

He looked down at the toy he would never give to his child. "I'm sorry…please forgive me Ta…na..Eir..ika"

Isla threw the knife away and cleaned the blood from the toy. Her meaningless revenge had been fulfilled but watching innocent men being butchered brought her no peace. Her husband and son were still dead and now she had blood on her hands. She wandered through the woods with a new purpose in life. A child needed to receive a gift from their father.

Eirika screamed in pain as she felt a piece of her soul die. It wasn't physical pain but emotional. She knew the minute he left this world because she lost a part of herself. It was crippling to think she would have to go on in this world without her other half. She needed to be strong, especially now.

The baby olive skinned girl with bright blonde hair had a long hard life ahead of her now. Tana would have to make a choice. Stand and defend her right to the throne and potentially start a war or return to Frelia. The baby was not Ephraim's. That much was clear. Whichever path Tana chose would be hard for different reasons. Eirika wished she knew the right one.


	10. A New Game

Author's Note: Sorry this is so short because I've taken forever to update. I might finally have the drive to finish this story.

Tana heard voices before she could see anything; voices that told her horrible lies. Ephraim was not dead. He would come back to her like he promised. Come back to her and their child. Her dim world was slowly becoming bright. Right away she noticed something was wrong. She felt her stomach for something that was no longer there. Tears streamed down her face as she lifted herself up.

"Ahhh!" The pain was too much and she fell back down on the bed.

None of this was real. She would wake up and her baby would be alive and healthy, Ephraim would come back and they would be a family.

The door to the room opened slowly and Eirika walked in.

"Eirika!? What happened? Did I lose it?" Her voice was hysteric.

Eirika rushed to her. "Please don't strain yourself. You are still recovering."

The two stared in silence, Eirika not wanting to say anything and Tana not knowing if she could handle the news.

"I…I can handle it. Please tell me."

Eirika looked away. "Your baby girl is fine."

A feeling of giddiness and pure joy filled Tana. She didn't care that it wasn't a boy like everyone hoped. She was alive and healthy. That was the only thing that mattered to her.

"Please bring her to me."

Eirika reached for Tana's hand and shook her head trying not to cry. "It's Ephraim. I…..I don't know how to say this."

The short moment of happiness disappeared as she knew Ephraim was gone.

"They were ambushed." Her voice cracked. "There is no other explanation because both of us know he would never fall in a fair fight."

She wanted to break down and die because she couldn't imagine a world without Ephraim. That would be exactly what L'Arachel wanted and she would not let her win. She would live on for her baby girl and rule Renais in Ephraim's stead.

"The only thing keeping me alive is that girl, Eirika. Please let me see her. She must have a name."

Eirika nodded wiping her eyes. "Bring the "princess" in." Before the door opened Eirika took Tana's hand again.

"Please forgive me when you see her. I had to make a decision because you were asleep far too long. The people would not have accepted her or you had I not done what I did."

A wet nurse came in and Tana's eyes widened. "What have you done?"

* * *

><p>L'Arachel was surprised by her reaction when she heard the news. Tears welled in her eyes and her heart sunk. The man she had hated since he proclaimed their marriage a lie had once again wounded her. In her heart of hearts she still felt something for the wretched man.<p>

L'Arachel had planned to somehow seize the throne but this was so sudden. She had to formulate a plan and act quickly. Ethan was still too young. She needed a reason for the people to hate Tana and her mewling brat even more and to love her and Ethan. She would have to have the people behind her.

The talk of the town was that Tana was the whore queen. She needed more than that. The people still loved Eirika and she gave Tana her full support.

L'Arachel paced the room before an evil smirk formed.

"If I remove Eirika from the equation I might have a chance."

Hearing herself say it didn't make it feel any better. Eirika was a good friend before the marriage ended. She wouldn't feel right having her killed. She thought some more before finally coming up with brilliance.

"I will come with a royal escort to pay my respects to the Queen for her loss and rejoice in her baby's birth. She wouldn't dare refuse me in front of the whole kingdom. I will plant paranoia in her mind. She will call to big brother for help and the people won't trust her. All the while I will look pretty enticing. I'm stable, innocent of crime, and I have Ephraim's son. The people will be practically begging me to be Queen by the time I'm through with her. Time is of the essence. I must make my decisions at the right time or it is game over."

She called her servants to her chambers.

"See to it that my army is ready to escort me to Renais."

* * *

><p>The kingdom was deeply saddened by Ephraim's death. That wouldn't last long. Soon sadness would turn to anger. Isla already heard people crying for death on Grado's people. Soon the Grado refugees would no longer be safe.<p>

She knew as she clutched the wooden horse in her hand that she had made an awful mistake; one that she couldn't fix even if she gave her life. She would try though because she owed Ephraim's family.

She whispered a prayer of thanks for her dark hair and fair complexion as she weaved through the crowded streets of the capital city. Any hint of being a citizen of Grado and her chances of becoming a servant to the queen would be zero.


	11. The Funeral

Tana stared at the two babies in front of her. One was tan skinned with blonde hair. The other was older with teal hair like Ephraim.

"Eirika! You haven't answered me. I wasn't carrying twins."

"I made a rash decision for the sake of Renais. Please forgive me. Once I saw that your baby was not Ephraim's but Cormag's I panicked and went in search for a baby with Ephraim's likeness to take her place."

Tana was shocked. This was not Eirika speaking but someone who had lost her mind.

"That doesn't make any sense. So you would have killed my baby and put the replacement in for me to raise!?"

"No, it wasn't like that! I would have let them be milk sisters, but little Catelyn would have posed as your true daughter."

Tana turned again to the babies. "Can I have a moment alone with my daughters?" It was strange she had just claimed the fake as her daughter so soon.

Eirika nodded to the maid to go ahead and give them to her. "Call us when you need us."

Before she left, Eirika gave Tana a friendly pat. "I did this for your sake. It will work out in the end."

Tana wasn't so sure. She took the two girls to her bed and lay down with them. She and Ephraim hadn't discussed names so she would name her based on her looks.

"My precious daughter, you have the brightest yellow hair." A yellow flower popped into Tana's mind.

"I'll name you Bryony, sweet little Bryony."

Bryony gripped tightly to Tana's finger. "Hopefully you're as strong as your father. You'll need it in this cruel world." She leaned down and kissed her head gently.

The other baby was already squirming around. She probably wanted her true mother. What had Eirika done with her? Would she be the wet nurse? It seemed like a horrible fate.

"Don't worry Catelyn. I will treat you like my own."

* * *

><p>Eirika felt terrible about what she had done. She wandered the dark tombs underneath the castle. The flame from her torch barely lit the path in front of her. It was always so cold and dreary down here. After about five minutes she reached the tomb of her father. Next to him would be Ephraim's burial place.<p>

"What you would you have done, Father? I feel so lost. Everything seems to be out of hand. I don't feel control over my fate. Most of all I'm scared. I'm so scared."

Hearing her voice echo back made her realize how weak she sounded. That was something Ephraim and Fado would never sound like.

"Protect us all."

"Leave that to me."

Seth's voice caused Eirika to jump.

"Oh Seth, don't do that to me!"

"Ephraim has been brought home. They are cleaning him up for the ceremony. They are asking what he should be dressed in for the funeral."

Eirika was silent. She didn't want to talk about Ephraim right now. Seth should know that. He should know that she needed his comforting words and arms, not questions about a funeral.

"I'm sorry, milady. Should I come back later?"

She wanted to scream no you fool, but settled for a quiet response. "Just tell me everything's going to be ok."

His silence told her everything.

* * *

><p>The carriage rattled as L'Arachel rode towards Renais. They should be arriving the day of the funeral. She would have the element of surprise on her hands. Those two mysterious twins that seemed to appear out of nowhere had told her just that. They claimed they saw a vision; a fulfillment of a prophecy that said her son, Ethan would become the first king to rule Magvel.<p>

They also told her they would need the Sacred Stone to accomplish this. Why she was putting her full trust into these two was a mystery to her, but Ethan meant everything to her. She told herself she would agree to everything they wanted if it was for Ethan. Even if they started this soon to be war.

* * *

><p>The hooded man watched as his sister danced in the night. Her body looked sexy against the light of the fire. Her jet black hair looked fiery red in the light. Any man would be lucky to spend one night in her presence. If it wasn't for the blood they shared he could be with her.<p>

"Brother, I hate it when you look at me like that. I wish you would stay concentrated on the task at hand instead of your creepy fantasies."

"How do you know what I'm thinking?"

Morgan walked over and leaned in so she could whisper in his ear. "I know what that look means from any man."

The proximity of her lips to his was enough to make him lose control. Her velvet eyes reflected his desire.

"Stop teasing me. I'm focused. Our task is almost complete anyway."

Morgan stepped back. "Don't underestimate the will to live, Mark. We've already made one mistake."

"That woman, Isla? We can take care of her."

"I don't care. My visions had us killing her along with the rest of the Grado bandits. Her living has already thrown the prophecy off. Another thing that's been troubling me is…."

"What is it?"

"The whore queen, Tana, was supposed to die giving birth to Ephraim's child. She still lives and the child is healthy. Looks just like Ephraim I hear."

Mark smirked. "I'll take care of her myself. After she dies by my hand the continental war we want will happen and father will be reborn once again to destroy this world like the last two."

"That's the idea. Using the stone to control L'Arachel's decisions was a genius plan. Her jealousy, anger, resentment, and most of all fear of losing her son is driving this woman to do our will. It is a beautiful thing."

"Are we done here?" Mark asked impatiently. "As much as I love killing Grado citizens as Renais soldiers, I want the real blood bath to begin."

The sacred stone shone in her hand. "Patience. All good things to those who wait."

* * *

><p>Isla watched the soldiers carry Ephraim's casket through the crowd. Wails and cries of mourning filled her ears. Something wasn't right. The queen surely thought it was strange that L'Arachel would show up uninvited to the funeral. L'Arachel either felt unsafe or brought an army large enough to take over the kingdom if she wanted. The situation made her very nervous.<p>

Tana, Eirika, and the princess Catelyn stood on the balcony and the crowd grew quiet waiting for someone to speak.

Eirika stepped forward. "Thank you citizens of Renais. This is a day of mourning, but also a day of new hope for our kingdom. Princess Catelyn, Ephraim's daughter was born the very day he died." Grief choked her words.

"Our kingdom will never be the same without Ephraim but he would not want us to linger in sorrow. I know a lot of you have questions you want us to answer. We understand your concerns. The council will meet to discuss our next move regarding Grado's actions. If we are to understand correctly, this was an isolated incident by a faction of bandits."

The first cry came from behind Isla. "Liars! The nation of Grado is full of ingrateful murderers." Cries of agreement rang out all around.

Tana stepped forward. "Please, let us not pass judgment until the matter is further investigated."

"She wants the crown for herself! The whore queen wanted King Ephraim dead!"

The shocking accusation caused a few fights to break out.

Eirika responded by calling the guards and rushing Tana into the castle. Just like that riots broke out all around Isla. A woman shrieked behind her and Isla turned in time to see her throat slashed. She was called out as a foreigner from Grado.

Isla felt the warm liquid run down her cheek. She wiped it to find her fingers red. The war had already started.


End file.
